


Il Fidanzamento

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August gives Emma a very special Christmas gift but her gift tops his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Fidanzamento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> This is for klutzygirl who wanted Emma giftwrapping a pregnancy test for August, thefandomwhore who wanted a Christmas pregnancy fic, and I threw in a little something extra for you ladies. Merry Christmas, fellow babes!

Emma sat in August’s lap with her back pressed against his chest and they both watched as Henry open up the last of his presents from underneath the tree. They exchanged amused grins as Henry turned the small wooden box in his hand in confusion.

“Open it, my boy,” Geppetto encouraged.

Henry unfastened the latch and lifted the lid of the box. He pulled out a hand-carved wooden pen along with an ink well and frowned, unsure what to make of it.

“Uh…thanks, grandpa.”

“Actually kid, that’s only part of your grandpa’s present,” August informed him. He kissed the top of Emma’s head before jumping up and moving into the hallway with Charming. Emma beamed and watched Henry’s face go from uncertainty to recognition and then to pure joy as August and her father carried in a mahogany writing desk.

“Did you guys make this for me?”

Henry didn’t wait for an answer before he carefully examined the engravings. With Henry’s love of books and with the way he worshipped August it was no surprise that he had picked up the writing bug. He was writing his own book of fairytales and illustrating it himself. Geppetto was quite the artist, a talent he’d passed on to August, and between the two of them Henry had developed his craft.

“That’s not all, kid,” August told him, lifting a level on the side which raised the top of the desk. “It doubles as a drafting table.”

Henry threw him arms around August and then Geppetto.

“You guys are the best! Mom, come see!”

Emma pushed herself up off the floor and helped her mom off the couch so that Henry could share his excitement with the entire family. August pulled Emma back into his arms and they watched Henry engage his grandparents with talk of the new story he was working on. Her parents stood back holding one another while Geppetto showed Henry the different markings he’d made for him.

“Our kid’s pretty great,” August whispered into her ear.

“Well, technically, he’s my kid, I just let you play daddy with him,” she teased. August was the best father figure she could have ever asked for and Henry loved him. What more could she ask for?

“Is that how it is, Princess?” Emma nodded and he gave her a squeeze before brushing his lips over her neck. “Then we’ll have to do something to change that, won’t we?” He pressed a small object into her palm before stepping away from her. It took her a moment to realize what she was holding. Once she did she spun around to find him down on one knee.

Behind her Snow gasped and Emma did her best not to freak out. Was he seriously doing this now? In front of people? More specifically, in front of their parents?

“Emma-“

“August.”

“Will you-“

Emma leaned down and pressed her mouth to his. She didn’t do well with commitment and she didn’t do well with romance. She feared what she’d do if she let him go through with whatever speech he had concocted.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes. Now get off the floor, you look like an idiot,” she told him nervously, already knowing their parents were about to freak out.

“I feel like an idiot,” he admitted in a whisper before kissing her again. Emma held onto him and let the kiss get too far before pulling away. “I’m also really glad you said yes because otherwise things would be really awkward.”

Emma laughed.

“Are you sure that isn’t why you did it that way?”

August pressed his lips to her forehead.

“That was the way the kid told me to do it.”

Of course Henry was in on it.

For the next hour she suffered through her mother and Geppetto’s weeping, her father giving August a ‘manly’ talk, and Henry planning their entire wedding. Emma had no desire for some fancy ceremony. If they could get away with it she’d be happy with taking a Red Eye to Vegas. Since her parents would never allow such a thing she’d have to settle with something very small sans a poofy dress and only a handful of guests. She knew August would be happy with anything as long as he finally got the marriage he’d been wanting for years.

“You know, I still haven’t given you your present,” Emma stated with a shy smile. She had been planning on giving it to him once they were alone but since he’d decided to put her on the spot earlier it was her turn to return the favor.

She retrieved the small package from its spot under the tree and handed it over to him with a shaky hand. He took the gift and unwrapped it while she held her breath in anticipation. His eyes went from the gift to her and then back to the gift.

“Emma...” August looked up from the positive pregnancy test in his hands to stare at her with wonder in his eyes.

“Merry Christmas.”

August tossed his gift to the side and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her until she had to come up for air. They beamed at one another until Henry interrupted their moment.

“Why are you guys making out?”

August smiled and kissed Emma on the nose before turning to Henry.

“You’re going to be a big brother, kid.”

“Really!”

Emma nodded and Henry threw himself into their arms.

“This is the best Christmas ever!”

August took Emma’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“Yes it is.”


End file.
